


Okay poetry

by Saphael_Trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphael_Trash/pseuds/Saphael_Trash
Summary: A collection of original, somewhat decent poetry.





	1. Chapter 1

Your fingers captured mine  
Your smile was just for me   
You closed your eyes  
You leaned in close  
But alas it was only a dream


	2. I don't know how to explain it

I don't know how to explain it   
The feeling in my chest   
It's like all my emotions rise  
Everything I've ever felt building up   
Waiting to come out  
Waiting for me to scream  
Waiting for my feelings to be known   
Waiting   
Just waiting   
I don't know how to explain it   
The feeling in my chest


	3. Perfection

I find my eyes straying  
Your lips when you mumble  
Your brow furrowed in concentration  
Unaware of the perfection I see


	4. Rose Dust

Lashes unfurl  
Pale eyes stare back at me  
A smile forms on your plush lips  
My cheeks are now dusted in red


	5. Flushed

Sometimes you catch me staring  
You raise your brow  
an unanswered question fills the air  
My heart starts pounding   
I flush  
My cheeks   
My ears  
My neck  
I quickly avert my eyes  
Staring at a blank page   
Wondering if you know


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know what to say   
I've been sitting here for hours   
Trying to put my feelings into words  
Yet  
Nothing 

I don't know what to say   
All I know is that I feel so strongly   
With all my being  
I feel as if my heart  
is being ripped out of my chest   
But in the best possible way 

I don't know what to say   
I've tried so hard to stop   
To stop thinking of you  
To stop loving you  
But I can't   
It's never been this hard before 

I don't know what to say  
I want to touch you   
To hold you  
See you smile and be the reason behind it   
I want you   
But you don't feel the same


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done on my phone, so I apologize if any formatting is weird

hatred consumes my thoughts  
replacing the adoration that once was  
I look at you and I now know scorn  
wonder what we even were  
but then you smile  
that beautiful smile  
and your arms are around me once again   
protecting me from pain and harm  
or so I thought  
your hands tenderly grasp my own  
like I'm a fragile child  
which thanks to you I now know is true   
chapped lips brush against my neck  
wide eyes stare up at me with more love than I've ever known  
and know I'm wondering   
should we try again ?  
do I miss you ?  
did I love you ?

you then open your mouth...  
and those memories  
those thoughts  
that longing ?  
Gone

**Author's Note:**

> These are not professional (or any good) in any way shape or form. They're just a way for me to unwind, so sorry if you hated it


End file.
